


the cosplayer's home

by mwritten



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), sleepybois&co
Genre: Family, Family Dynamics, Fantasy, Fluff, Found Family, Magical, Not Beta Read, Randomness, Slice of Life, found home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwritten/pseuds/mwritten
Summary: when a small family invites a pink alien inside their house, and said pink alien slowly becomes their family.or when someone happily realized that power will never be as pretty as laughter.
Comments: 45
Kudos: 373





	1. one falls

**Author's Note:**

> haha hello its me again :) , and this story is gonna have updates! its my first time writing a non-oneshot thingy so this'll be fun!

it was five in the morning, and the small family had _already_ gotten into some weird fbi shit. 

it all started an hour ago when all three family members woke up in panic to a loud explosion that sounded close to where they were. 

and it was supposed to be just like that, _right?_ they usually would hear gunshots late at night knowing it came from night hunters that would hunt animals every now and then. 

yeah, it seemed normal, but that all changed when the youngest brother, tommy pointed out a glowing pond that _isn't_ supposed to be glowing. 

and like the chaotic family they were, they decided to get in the car with their pyjamas still on, on _4:30 am_ , to visit a area that could possibly hurt them. 

but _come on!_ with the eldest brother's age being 20 years old and the youngest at 14, the adventurous thoughts would immediately tower over the logical responsible ones. 

plus, it was a saturday! 

so given with the _totally_ reasonable explanation of their reckless actions, in a matter of minutes they were in the car, driving fullspeed because nobody was awake yet to get in their way, plus it was saturday so no one would really drive to the city anyways. 

they parked a bit far from the pond because the murky roads were muddied and hard to get out of, fleeing off the vehicle, they ran to the bridge that had some dry mud sticking to it. 

Tommy arrived first, only to be confused because the pond did _not_ reach his expectations at all.

the other two arrived at the same time, only for their eyes to be furrowed because what the heck? nothing changed. 

Wilbur observed and pondered on, where was the rocks and the fire? it was still bright but it was getting duller and duller. 

where was the destroyed land that was supposed to be wiped away by the falling rocks that was supposed to be scattered everywhere? wilbur blinked in confusion. 

all there was to see was unclimatic, the only difference he saw was the bright light that came from the water, and in the water laid some drowning cosplayer.

some drowning cosplayer? 

_wait what?_

there was a _unconscious_ pink haired person on the lake, at _four thirty_ in the morning, _not moving._

it seemed that tommy noticed the weird fella vibing in the water, and the youngest hurriedly pointed out. 

phil questioned "is he okay?" 

wilbur rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real, instantly he yelled out a "hey! are you okay?" to the unconscious soul in the lake.

tommy rolled his eyes "wilbur he's literally drowning" the blonde spat out sarcastically and the brunnete argued "well sorry!" he spoken out sarcastically, with the jazz hands popping up for the sarcastic comedic effect. 

"its _four thirty am_ " phil muttered, as he stared at the pink haired man. 

and then it hit him. 

it _hitted_ him, and the realization came through. 

the eldest's eyes suddenly panicked "yo! that man's probably alive!" philza screeched at his siblings. 

silence filled the air, and it was so quiet you could probably hear the logics working out in the two's heads is you listened carefully. 

3 , 2 , 1 

"holy shit!" wilbur screamed, shocked at the sudden information given, and he saw how close off the pink haired boy seemed to be from them. 

the youngest suddenly chirped up, "is he dead? its been 30 minutes" and phil assumed the worst, but he hesitated to nod, ignoring the shocked disbelieved "what the- tommy that's rude!" reply from wilbur, the blonde went around the pond, and went into the pond. 

he swam, his pjs soaking wet, the water was cold, probably suffocating even. It made the 20 year old feel pity for the pink stranger that laid up in the water for a such a long time, ignoring the confused yells from his younger siblings. 

"phil _what the fuck!_ " wilbur screamed as he dived in to the pond aswell, instantly yelping at the freezing change of temperature. He hurried to his brother, who was carrying the stranger back to the ground, wilbur called out to tommy "tommy! grab out the towels in the car!" and the blonde responded by running off to the car. 

the water was _freezing_. it felt as if all of winter came to visit the pond for a while. the three boys managed to escape the depths of the pond. shivering as they walked out, with wilbur carrying the stranger with them. 

the youngest sprinted back, handing out five towels to his brothers, Phil ordered wilbur to bring the stranger back down, to which the muscisian did. 

the went down and observed the stranger, was this person _drunk_? he couldnt smell any alcohol away from the weird stranger. 

the stranger looked just about wilbur's age, perhaps just a bit younger, and he wore clothes a cosplayer wore.

he blinked his eyes, grabbing the stranger's hand to check for a pulse, suprisingly enough, there _was_ a pulse! 

"is he alive?" wilbur questioned, phil nodded and tommy asked with concern "what do we do?" the family knew well that the nearest hospital was a train ride away. 

phil simply sighed, "i dont know, maybe we can bring him home with us?" the two agreed, and wilbur carried the stranger with him to the car. 

\---

so now they were _here_.

quite a love morning, wasnt it? just a tiny family with a completely unconscious stranger laying off, they were _soaked_ by the way, and the freezing air outside the car trying to break in did _not_ help at all. 

"why does he have pink hair?" tommy chirped in with curiousity, and wilbur observed the stranger's features. 

the stranger had pale skin that striked contrast towards his pink hair that look insanely natural, it was as if this dude was from a different planet! 

i mean, i guess he maybe _did_ fall from the sky to the pond he and his brothers would regularly go to everyday, but it wasnt confirmed yet! 

"i dont know tommy" phil replied back, and continued "is he breathing?" the driver asked, and wilbur checked and nodded once he heard a stable pulse "yeah, he's alive" the tallest replied to the elder who sighed in relief.

tommy stared at the stranger, realizing his outfit seemed quite _fancy_. 

"he looks like that prince from that fairytale thing wilbur reads all the time" the young one stated out loud, and wilbur rolled his eyes. 

tommy quipped in, and started noticing the extra frills around the stranger's clothes. 

The stranger wore a white dress shirt with frills around his colar and arms that was tucked in by some pants with,, _chains_ on them? this cosplayer seemed weird. 

\----

the car parked in their small house, and they gathered in with the adrenaline slowly putting off. 

Phil checked the time, to see it was 5:45 am, and stretched up again to fight off the lack of adrenaline coming through. 

tommy watched as wilbur carefully laid the soaked stranger on the couch that was covered with towels. 

"was he the thing that fell from the sky?" tommy questioned, and to be honest, maybe the stranger they were carrying wasnt even the thing that fell down.

rationally speaking, maybe the stranger was just a poor unfortunate man who was swimming in the freezing pond at the morning, admiring the stars perhaps, only to see a star itself fall onto where he was. 

for tommy, it was quite funny thinking about it- 

"tommy, please get me some hot cocoa" wilbur demanded, wearing clean, dry clothes. 

"wilbur im tired" the youngest chimmed off, annoyed yet still walking to the kitchen, tommy was too tired to handle an argue with his brother. 

Phil went off to go change to his suit, because he _does_ have work on saturdays. 

it was six in the morning and phil bidded off goodbye to his siblings, who asked what they would do once the stranger would wake up, and the eldest replied by shrugging it off. 

today was gonna be a _great_ day perhaps, wilbur sarcastically thought as he stared at the stranger hogging off the couch that was starting to get soaked with his wet clothes. 

\----

a few hours passed and the stranger was _still_ asleep, and the two siblings had questions. 

tommy decided to ask the stranger as he watched the tv, sitting on the floor. "hey mister pink boy, are you alive?" 

the boy responded suprisingly by shifting positions, and tommy's eyes sparkled as he pinched wilbur's foot, pointing out the stranger who seemed to be waking up. 

the siblings' attention dazed at the pink boy as his eyes fluttered open, and wilbur realized that his eyelashes and eyebrows seemed to be as pink as his hair was. 

tommy gasped once the stranger's eyes opened up carefully, shutting back immediately once the light came, the stranger made an annoyed face, that tommy couldnt really blame on because the sun seemed to be hitting his face dramatically. 

tommy and wilbur watched as the stranger rised up to a sitting position, the pink rubbed off the sleep away from his eyes, that looked surreal.

for starters, his eyes resembled the crimson of power, like how you would desperately cling onto whatever your dreams were. 

It sparkled empty determination though, the two could clearly see the nonchalant eyes opening through, and once the stranger was fully conscious, he stared at the two boys who were eagerly staring back. 

then he _screamed_. 

it was a highpitched scream, possibly a higher pitch than tommy's, and the scream was filled with genuine panic and fear. 

and in alarm, the two siblings screamed in synchronization.

it was just two siblings, and a weird cosplayer screaming at eachother. The screaming stopped after five minutes, and the three's panic regained some breath for a while, and now the screaming was replaced with silence and confused starings given to eachother.

the realization that it was gonna be a wonderous adventure for all of them etched deeply in the air.

"uh, hello"


	2. two rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno woke up and trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alien techno is like tohru except more mean

it was 10:00 am in the household, and the white rays of the sun hitted the pink cosplayer _perfectly_. 

"uh, hello" the cosplayer mumbled quietly, eyes darting down to his lap. The pink boy's voice was a big difference to the scream he managed to shout out minutes ago, his voice was deep and raspy, and it _sounded_ inhuman, but wilbur didnt pointed that out yet, because that was rude. 

"hi!" the blonde out of the three chirped on, his eyes following the stranger's new ones, and the stranger asked, his eyes confused with hints of anger lingering in, 

"what realm is this?" 

wilbur's eyes widened, and shock pulled in the youngest's face, only for it to turn to silence, and to morph into laughter.

the youngest shrieked, eyes laughing "man! dont scare us like that!" he gasped out, hands slapping the sofa in fits of giggles.

"your acting skills are on point!" wilbur laughed out, hands covering half of his face as he struggled to breathe.

...

 _silence_. 

the siblings' fit of laughter stopped immediately once they saw the stranger's expression.

the pink cosplayer's face didnt change at all! he looked completely _serious_ , as if what he's saying wasnt the most insane question you would ask a stranger after you woke up. 

...

"you're joking, right?" wilbur asked out, concern on his face. 

tommy quipped in "are you okay man? the asteroid seemed to have done a number on yo-" the youngest's sentence was poorly ended with a slap by wilbur, who scolded him. 

the pink stranger's face morphed immediately to shock, "wait where's my crown?" he asked, and his eyes gleamed anger and fear, wilbur noticed the sudden mood change. 

"woah, woah! calm down, it'll be fine, listen we can get you a new crown!" the brunnete assured the pink stranger, who was frantically looking around, a bit of panic in his eyes. 

the pink cosplayer glared at wilbur, who immediately broke up the eye contact. 

the pink prince stared at his hands, that had gloves on, and he smiled with relief as he removed them, and the sibling duo watched as the prince pulled off a tear-shaped object, and swallowed it like it was no big deal. 

suddenly, the stranger pulled out a gold-like object from his shir-

 _what the fuck?_

wilbur did not just see the man pull out a whole gold crown from his shirt, damn. 

cosplay seemed to be weirdly interesting now.

the stranger inhaled, and exhaled immediately, eyes looking like they were about to cry. 

"you good man?" the younger spoke up, followed by a "shut up tommy" from wilbur. 

"techno" 

"wha?"

"my name is techno" the pink prince man stated

the sibling's eyes suddenly sparkled at the given information, at the same time they gave a "oh, hello!" and the stranger rolled his eyes, "anyways, what realm is this" the pink ma- _techno_ asked. 

and thats when wilbur noticed, that this guy was _crazy_. 

tommy asked, voice with mild concern and curiousity "what do you even mean by that?" 

and the prince looked at them with a face that _they_ were the insane ones here! 

wilbur deadpanned "listen, you can drop your cosplay act right now, techno, is that even your real name?" 

techno scoffed at wilbur's words "rude, techno is a good name, and what even is cosplay?" he said defensively, only for his eyes to dart at the window and stare in wonder. 

the sibling's eyes looked behind, to see a simple yellow butterfly standing on their tulips. They checked back, only to see that the pink cosplayer was _gone_. 

they suddenly looked around, only to see no one in sight. 

what? 

"guys whats that?" techno asked, popping out from who knows what, as he pointed at the remote controller on the floor.

out of shock, the brunnete and the blonde screamed, only to calm down when they saw techno on the floor, poking the remote controller. 

"should we bring an ambulance?" tommy asked his brother, and wilbur stared agape at techno, who got shocked when the channel switched. 

"hey, techno-" 

the prince turned around, with a murderous attent in his eyes, his eyes looked like it held all the dark souls he had murdered in his life, and those souls were _screaming_. 

wilbur panicked, shocked at the prince man's face "you know what, nevermind! tommy lets go" he said as he picked his younger brother up, ignoring the blonde's complaints, he walked out of the house.

he dropped tommy once he stepped out the door. 

"what the- wilbur!" 

"shut up you idiot did you see his eyes?" 

"i mean, they probably are contact lenses!" the blonde argued, and he was right, contact lenses these days could look _very_ natural. 

Wilbur sighed "should we bring him to the police?" and tommy asked "what why? he didnt even do anything!" and wilbur nodded, knowing what he said was true. 

"can we at least call phil?" wilbur asked quietly

"who's phil?" an extra voice asked, causing the two to shriek

the blonde shrieked in panic "Oh my g- stop doing that!" he pleaded, only to see an amused expression on the prince's face. 

"im sorry, i thought you could hear my foot steps" the prince exclaimed, his eyes rolling. 

the blonde ignored the eyes darting at him "where are you from?" he asked, curiousity and nervousness in his voice. 

"the nether realm, what about you?" 

"did you mean the netherlands?" tommy asked, and the prince shook his head, annoyance in his face. 

"the nether realm, you know? the underworld" 

techno ignored the immediate curiousity and confusion in his eyes. "so where are you guys from?" 

silence filled the air _again_ , but it was less this time for all three of them. 

wilbur suprisingly broke it off fastly, "uh, earth?" 

and thats when the prince's eyes immediately widened in pure shock. 

"w-what" he stuttered, eyes narrowing down in anxiousness

"earth" the brunnete said back, and the prince immediately stopped, the pink man _freezed_ , not a single movement was found. 

it was as if he stopped breathing for a moment. 

tommy stared in concern "do you want some water?" 

the prince glared back but immediately stopped his angry stare, as if he realized something important. his eyes broke contact and stared at something behind behind tommy. 

"woah" he pointed out, a monotone voice trying its best to be act suprised. 

"woah?" tommy asked, as he looked behind, and wilbur did the same, and when they looked back, they saw birds around. 

and they looked back, only to see the door shutted in, _locked_. 

Wilbur stared and realized with disbelief, tommy did the same, a dissapointed angry expression in the younger's eyes. 

a sigh escaped the younger's lips

stupid pink cosplayer.

the siblings, out of annoyance with the info that they had been locked out of their _own_ house, started banging on the walls and door very loudly. 

"hey! that's unfair!!" tommy yelled, rage in his voice

and wilbur flipped off the pink evil shit that was watching and giggling at the window. 

the pink made faces at the two, and the two could only watch. it took wilbur _all_ his willpower to ignore the grudges to punch techno through the windows. 

techno laughed at the two and suprisingly unlocked the door "you guys really shouldnt allow strangers in your house. especially since you dont even know the three realms." 

wilbur's blood rushed with anger, and he yelled with pent up frustration "what the fuck do you even mean?!" 

"what drugs did you take?! what three worlds?!" 

tommy glared "the nearest asylum is trn train stations away sir" 

and techno stared, shock in his eyes, "you guys really dont know." 

"of course we didnt know! you're on drugs you motherfu-"

"hey hey hey alright alright!! i wont pull dumb tricks anymore." the pink prince stated, hands up in the air this time. 

"see, i knew he was human" tommy breathed out, only for techno to disagree.

"i'm not." techno denied, his eyes beaming with irritation. 

"wh-" the blonde was cut off by wilbur, who demanded for proof. 

"do something cool and maybe we'll not call the cops on you" wilbur spoke, a heavy gaze in his eyes. Wilbur will _not_ hesitate to throw this stranger to the cops. 

techno rolled his eyes, and he stared at his hands. 

"well?" wilbur scoffed in, impatient, the sun was hot despite the clouds warning them to get inside. 

techno glared at the bush, and the effect was immediate, wilbur and tommy watched in fear as techno's eyes go bloodshot, crimson eyes turning to desperation. 

they stared at the bush, that was slowly decaying, slowly _withering_ , and it was as if time went rapidly on it, leaving for it to die on its lively moments. 

two stared, and techno stopped, and covered his eyes. 

"that was my most powerful thi-" 

techno collapsed, not even bothering to finish his sentence.

suprisingly, he never reached the floor. 

"woah! dont faint again! i want the sofa!" tommy yelled as he grabbed on, techno huffed, a bit offended that _that_ was the thing that came on the kid's head the whole time. 

then again, he _did_ just lock them out of their house, so he guesses it was fair. 

\----

"do we call the fbi?" tommy question, putting the sleeping alien on the couch, not bothering to fix techno's sleepibg position. 

"that was legit" wilbur muttered, he knew too well that whatever crap that neighbor pulled wasnt some optical illusion thing or some realistic magic trick, he checked, and touched the bush himself, and it was completely turned to grayish black dust.

"damnnnn" the pink haired boy muttered, as he rose up, hands shaking out the sleep and possible pain. 

"how long has it been boy" 

tommy scoffed "i dont know, five minutes?" 

techno nodded, and asked "do you guys believe me now?" 

wilbur nodded, with tommy muttering out a "yes", and techno laughed "its alright nons, i'll be gone in a few days." 

tommy snapped "what the- non? are you-"

wilbur asked "wait where are you even going?" 

techno shrugged "i dont know man, probably home" 

" _where_ is your home?" the blonde questioned, eyes darting to techno.

techno looked down, "in the nether" 

wilbur and tommy stared, but techno only smiled "sike!" and he pinched off tommy's cheek

"tag!! see you loser!" techno huffed as he ran, and tommy stood still, before realing what was happening, so he tagged wilbur, who stood the same way, the mood change was sudden.

and now three people were in the house, chasing eachother around, tumbling and stumbling, to think these idiots were _strangers_. 

techno rushed down the stairs, fearing that tommy would catch up, he opened the front door, only to bump into a person who opened it. 

his eyes stared at the person in the door, and the aqua eyes of the blonde hair boy peeked down, Philza waved akwardly

"uh, hello? are you okay now?"


	3. three cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wee :3

it even didnt even take five seconds for Phil to be concerned on what was happening, seeing the decaying bush _already_ meant something. 

so when he rushed in, he prayed to the heavens that his brothers did not set the whole kitchen on fire again, but all his thoughts warped into confusion when a pink figure bumped into his chest. 

breathing out the nervousness he said nervously with a goofy grin "uh, hello?"

the pink hair looked up, confused red eyes staring at him. 

and then it clicked, 

_oh yeah, i forgot about him_. 

the pink haired person immediately stood up, his eyes darting down, mumbling an apology. 

Phil smiled it out, his smile only turning to confusion when he heard a screech out from the stairs "Techno you can run but cant hide!" 

phil's confusion turned up to concern, was his brothers _tormenting_ this poor stranger?! 

immediately he went up to the pink figure, trying to find a way to apologize until the pink did a teasing face, sticking his tounge out at tommy, who was tripping down the stairs trying to get him. 

"fuck you techno!" tommy yelled as he tagged techno, only to get slapped off by phil, who panicly scolded him off.

"tommy! that's not how you talk to guests-"

"it's fine sir!" techno interrupted, an innocent smile sprouting up on his face, as if he _didnt_ lock the two nerds out of their own house, demolished one of their plants, and created the game of tag. 

wilbur scoffed "Phil! he's crazy!" tommy followed immediately "yeah! kick him out! please! he's done drug-" the younger got cut off by phil, who hitted the head of the younger.

techno rolled his eyes "i mean, i guess i _could_ just go back to my sad home immediately." he chuckled out, and reached for the door, only to stop and look at them all first, his eyes crinckled to crescents as he smiled. 

"can i stay here for a while though? that looks cool" the pink requested while pointing onto the tv, and wilbur's eyes softened a bit in annoyance. 

Phil smiled "of course!" 

Wilbur suddenly groaned "phil this guy is dangerous" 

"what do you mean?"

"look at him! techno make that thing turn to dust!" 

techno simply shook his head "too much power, i cant do that nerd" 

phil's eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion and amusement. "so techno" he went beside and sat down the new stranger. 

"what" the pink boy questioned, eyes not away from the remote controller, the pink boy was playing along with the buttons, pushing out the random numbers. 

"so you have powers huh?" 

techno simply nodded, face bored 

Phil's eyes grinned as he whispered mischieviously at the stranger "how did you make them believe so hard? what did you do?" 

techno simply sighed as he placed the remote contol on the ground, "i cant really do my previous trick yet, but i'll show you something else" he said as he lifted his pinky up, and suddenly, the couch behind them started to float up, and phil screamed, along with the other two.

"do you believe me now phil?!" Wilbur screamed as he tried to shut tommy down, who was screeching loudly in shock.

Philza could only stare in wonder, a bit of fear up in his eyes but mostly curiousity peeking out. 

he stared at techno "can you put it down now?" techno deadpanned, a smirk in his eyes. "you're not scared of me?" 

phil grinned nervously "i am! but this is just really cool if you think about it"

for a second, techno's eyes widened, his whole face shock, but it rapidly turned back to its bored state. 

"psh it was just basic magic" he said as the couch began slowly dropping down back to its place. 

phil lightly stared, "well, i'm phil" 

techno only smiled. 

the comfortable silence was shattered once the youngest of the four shrieked "so are we kicking him out or not?!" 

phil sighed, eyes annoyed yet fond "no tommy we are _not_ kicking techno out of this house yet, for now he'll be our guest. 

tommy gaped, eyes a little wide in disbelief with wilbur shaking his head beside him. 

techno sighed "oh well, i guess i'll get going then, he said eerily as he stood up, completely abandoning the idea of letting himself stay for another few hours. 

phil hesitated, but shrugged it off, techno _is_ a stranger that could possibly obliterate their house at any moment. 

the three siblings waved a goodbye at the pink man who exited the house, until wilbur yelled out once he saw techno walking to the trainstation "do you even know where to go?!" 

the pink turned back, a smile appearing "nope!" 

the three family members stared at the pink figure that slowly got smaller and smaller, and wilbur sighed with relief 

"he scares me" 

"same" 

once the pink man was completely out of their sight, they quietly went to sit on the couch, pulling off gossips about the weird cosplayer here and there. 

Tommy hopes techno wouldnt go back ever. 

\----

two months have passed, and tommy's hopes _broke_. 

well, it was 1 am, and a heavy knock erupted in the house, successfully waking up _only_ tommy. 

the youngest trippily walked downstairs, eyes drowsy as he asked through the door "who is it?" 

"please help" 

tommy recognized that voice, but refuses to believe that it was who he thought it was. 

he slowly opened the door, only to be annoyed yet frightened when he saw the same pink cosplayer out, wearing a cheeky grin as he struggles to hide his hands from the blonde. 

"mind if i stay in here for a bit?" techno asked

tommy sighed, too tired to say no "sure" 

techno grinned, patting the blonde's hair as he entered in, and despite tommy not being able to process what was going on, he was still able to observe the pink haired boy. 

"what happened to your hands?" tommy questioned, and his heart dropped when he saw techno's angry eyes glaring at him, but techno's eyes immediately quiet down to what seemed like regret. 

but to be honest, techno's hands _has_ really changed since they last met, he noticed how much more darker the veins looked compared to before, and to realize that techno has been wearing gloves this whole time meant there were probably even more dark stuff under his gloves. 

techno sighed "magic tingz" tommy rolled his eyes "well can you fix it?" the blonde asked out, the sleep was making him say dumb insensitive things but it was one in the morning, so could you really blame him? 

techno huffed "yeah i can" and tommy's eyes curiously peeked in "how?" 

"i gotta remove my magic, send it back to where i've been" 

tommy stared "then why arent you doing it?" 

techno deadpanned "i dont want to be human you nerd." 

"oh" 

a silence occured, an annoyed one from techno, and a drowsy one from the blonde. 

"well good night" tommy stated, he went in to the couch with techno, who cringed and tried to escape

"what the- hey let go!" techno spatted out, trying to stand up yet to no avail, the blonde didnt respond, only a huff of rejection was his reply. 

"i _will_ kill you tommy" 

tommy wasnt listening, and he only mumbled a "lol ok", to which techno glared at. 

the blonde continued casually "you should sleep too techno, your eyebags look shit and the souls in your eyes arent screaming anymore, they're sleep deprived."

"hah?!" techno complained, damn. this kid has some balls to be saying that out loud to a person who could ruin his whole house in a matter of-

wait. 

techno blinked in disbelief when he realized that he too, was getting comfy. 

he rolled his eyes, and decided to head off to sleep for thirthy minutes. 

\---

sadly that thirty minutes turned to seven hours. 

a loud shrieked appeared, causing the two people in the couch to snap up awake, eyes and ears alerted, they only calmed down when they realized it was wilbur. 

"what are _you_ doing here?!" wilbur demanded, eyes shocked at the sight. 

techno shrugged "i dont know man, but i'll leave in a few minutes" 

well, he _did_ actually leave, and wilbur watched as techno snapped his fingers, and the pink boy immediately vanished.

tommy sighed "not gonna lie, that sleep was weirdly nice" 

wilbur rolled his eyes "why did you even let him-"

"wilbur it was one in the morning" 

wilbur sighed, and he plan to buy more locks for their door now.

he stared at the window, only to be shock when he saw the once decaying bush replaced by a pink, lively one.

he walked out to it to see if it was real, and found a note attached in to one of its leaves. 

"sorry for killing ur plant loser -techno" 

wilbur snorted at the note, and gave out a goofy grin. 

maybe this techno guy isnt as scary as he thought he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	4. four smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno gets in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly dunno the plot haha, but i'llnwing it poetically!

a few months has passed yet again, and tommy was going _insane_. 

it started with a few signs of random pink flowers growing out in their yard that _specifically_ matched the new pink bush they got the same day techno left. 

and tommy brushed it off, he was quite happy with the new flowers anyways. 

but it started to get real once he started seeing random treats in his and wilbur's room. 

normally, he would pass it on thinking it was phil who gave them the treats, but then he realized what _kind_ of treat it was. His eyes furrowed in confusion when he re-read the treat's name with his eyes in disbelief. 

Pink chocolate

okay, what the fuck? tommy _knows_ too well that literally no one in this household would buy strawberry chocolate. 

all three members collectively agreed that the top tier chocolate was milk chocolate, milk chocolate only. 

he groaned at his fifth strawberry chocolate bar. this was _obviously_ from techno. 

it was so obvious! the blonde could only roll his eyes, this was getting irritating even for him! 

dont get tommy wrong, he would trade his brothers for a lifetime supply of free food, but something about this all seemed to be making him guilty. 

he grumbled at his half eaten strawberry bar, and wilbur snorted as he entered the room. 

"gosh, you've been looking like some mystery murder detective who knows whats going on but cant explain whats going on for the past three hours" 

tommy huffed "he's here wilbur! i know he's here!!" 

wilbur sighed, eyes crinkling in defeat "yeah i kinda miss him" 

the blonde chirped up "you think we can summon him?" 

wilbur snorted "does he look like satan to you?" 

tommy deadpanned "wilbur he can teleport" 

Phil stepped in, eyes suddenly dark "do _not_ burn down this house." 

tommy and wilbur stared at their eldest sibling "do you want to join us?" 

the eldest nodded, eyes growing darker playfully. 

\---

after searching for countless of rituals on the internet, the trio have decided to go with the ones where they already had the materials. 

they stared at the step-by-step instructions. 

"apparently you have to put the candle _here_ wilbur." 

"tommy shut up" 

Phil wheezed at his siblings who were arranging the format of the candles, despite being in his 20's, he could only smile with shame knowing he was actually _willing_ to do this childish thing. 

dont get him wrong though, he absolutely is concerned about their safety, the pink man could destroy them all just by _looking_ at them. that was enough to spark desperate fear into his bones.

but

but he realized something wonderful and loud

he realized just how much more noisy he and his sibling's lives became ever since techno appeared. 

he noticed that wilbur's empty eyes that played a casual monotone melody turned into a passionate one.

he noticed how wilbur would play more songs every night ever since he have gotten these new _mysterious, totally not from techno_ sticky notes that would compliment and tease him every morning.

and he noticed tommy's new motivation towards something, and that widened his eyes a lot. 

for the past years, philza would see tommy struggle to do anything, nothing just seemed interesting to the blonde, until techno arrived.

now, in the past months, phil would see sketches of the pink petals that regularly appear on their house, he would see notes about this "nether" theory. 

he could only warmly smile when tommy claimed that he was going to start joining clubs. 

so will he regret whatever may happen when all scented roses candles start to light? _probably_. 

but seeing the childish grins of his siblings whilst they whisper some random spells of the internet seemed to be enough to make him willingly summon a demon. 

tommy was ready to light out the last candle in the middle-

"woah woah woah-" a familiar voice casually said, appearing out of no where.

tommy screeched, the fire on the match stick falling and going off.

"why are you guys tryna summon me when you can just ask" 

wilbur yelled "well you cant just appear out of nowhere!!" 

"but i can" techno deadpanned, but smiled. 

the pink alien stared at tommy "listen i know milk chocolate is the superior, but it's for the aesthetics man" 

wilbur screeched "dont try to change the subject! how long were you here?" 

techno smirked "ever since you searched out "making candles asmr" on youtube" 

wilbur was pissed "why didnt you reveal yourself?!" techno laughed

"sorry man, you never asked" 

tommy rolled his eyes, and stared at techno "well, thank you for the chocolates"

phil grinned at his youngest sibling "techno you're lucky, tommy barely says thankyou" 

"what the- yes i do!" tommy shot, and techno smiled.

"well why do you guys want me here anyways?" 

"because you were lurking here for the past three months!" tommy answered quickly.

"well what do you want me to do?" techno asked, eyes curiously bored

"well, have you considered being our neighbor?" 

"i dont even live in earth, you expect me to be your neighbor?" 

"well you _have_ been visiting here frequently!" wilbur interrupted in, and phil sighed. 

"what about this, you live with us for a while, yeah?" 

techno's eyes widened, and he looked down. 

he could only grin, mentally inhaling and composing himself, he cooly shrugged it off.

"sure" 

tommy and wilbur screamed in suprise, disbelief in their eyes. 

"what what?!"

"wait what??" 

phil smiled "well, techno can always just teleport anywhere right? that means he can leave whenever he wants to" 

techno smiled nervously, and for the first time, wilbur was seen genuine shyness from the pink alien, which was a weird, childish feeling.

tommy grinned "aye!! pog! someone in mario kart!" 

techno rolled his eyes, but patted tommy's hair "i'll beat you" 

tommy snorted "you're an alien! i doubt you even know what mario kart is!" 

the three laughed, with phil smiling at his sibling's smile and techno's amused smirk. 

it was just gonna be a few days with techno, right?


	5. five tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno and phil vibed as the stars get suspended to the air, the ink black sky made techno glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo

its been seven months and techno _still_ hasnt vanished into thin air, he stayed up for so long that he was able to see how crowded school was when wilbur was awarded during his graduation.

the blonde remembered clearly when they took wilbur out to all his favorite places, with techno first experiencing an amusement park, they bought food and stuff.

it costed a lot but who cares? wilbur had excelled a period phil did years ago and that made phil determined to make wilbur so happy on that particular day. 

wilbur earned it and the smile on wilbur's face when they took the photo with techno wearing a pig oneise was worth it. 

_"you look so stupid!" wilbur laughed out to the pink man, and techno rolled his eyes, posing for the photo with a frown that was fighting off a smile._

the pink man seemed to have made himself at home, and it warmed and confused phil's heart to no end.

so he decided to ask the guest as to who he really was, and where he came from.

he did it while his other two younger brothers were sleeping, because he knows well that they would eavesdrop to anything he whispers to techno quietly, and so he did.

he went out at night to grab a coffee because work was being extra confusing today.

he gazed out at the half opened door, he was used to this. He knew well techno would be outside, simply staring at the sky and going back in.

he remember once asking why he had been up so late, only to see the pigman sadly smile at him saying he was just vibing. 

he stared out and crept closer to the half opened door, holding his steamy mug carelessly.

the stars were suspended up in the air for a few hours, the sky seemed to be pitch black and not the usual galactic aesthetic you see on tv or animes.

but what _did_ seem like it came from an anime, was the guest sitting out on their small porch.

out there laid a familiar guest that had longer hair, and the pink streaks looked purple because of the dark.

he seemed to be in his own trance, eyes kept on something thinly held by his hands.

now techno has always been a _little shit_ , spitting out jokes and playful insults that could make everyone wheeze uncontrollably as he smiles in amusement.

he never took anything so seriously, his focus was short, but he cared, it shows it in his face silently.

it showed louder this night though.

seeing techno's genuine smile at whatever he was holding was a stark contrast to his usual amused face.

he wonders what could be so important to techno that he would be soft, melting to pieces in fondness.

he wanted to figure out, it was 2:00 in the morning and sleep-depriveness would let you ask the most straight forward things without thinking straight.

phil stepped in, startling techno a bit, the pigman calmed down once he realized it was phil.

"you're out late" techno said, phil shrugged, sitting down and sipping some coffee.

"what's that you got there?" the older asked, eyes looking at whatever the heck techno was holding.

the pink man scoffed "its just a picture" he quickly tried to hide it, only giving in once he saw phil's confused face.

phil squinted closely at the picture handed to him, it was dark and the only thing not pitched black was the glow around techno and the stars that looked down on them.

he looked and-

oh.

 _oh_.

he stared at it, his whole heart in disbelief.

it was a picture of _them_. 

it was the picture they took when they arrived at wilbur's graduation. 

and then phil smiled the warmest he made in months. 

he stared at techno, who was staring off to another place, body language screaming that whatever phil sees wasnt really a big deal, but he still smiled warmly nonetheless. 

the blonde looked at techno, and he grinned, inching sideways and hugging the alien that cared too much for them.

techno scoffed "shut up nerd" and phil laughed, eyes crinckling in crescents.

he stared at the stars up in the air, despite the jet black inky sky, he sees an entire galaxy in the photo he holds now.

that seemed to make him hum in satisfaction. 

a comfy silence picked up, and phil was closing his eyes despite the amount of coffee he just drank in.

the alien man quietly spoke "you're probably wondering who i really am" 

phil shot up, eyes widened then casually just staring at the pink man, phil could only gape stupidly at the smirking cosplayer in anticipation.

techno sighed "i'm from the nether, which isnt earth." 

"mhm" 

"oh and im a prince, a very powerful one too" 

phil nodded, inching the pink prince to go on 

"i fight mosters to get power, thats probably why my hands are all painful and stuff." techno explained at phil could only pitifully stare at techno's gloves. 

"i got into a fight with one of my friends because i was forced to kill off an actual person that wasnt a monster." 

phil nodded again 

"so i ran off to honestly anywhere, i just hated my home a lot, it was violent af" 

"mhm"

"and this is how i ended up here" 

phil sighed, eyes glaring at techno's gloves. 

he noticed how the gloves would get longer each time they went off to somewhere.

techno yelped "what are you-" 

"pull away if you really dont want to remove them" phil said, hands pulling off the gloves. 

techno did not flinch, but phil did when he fully removed the gloves. 

"what the fuck" phil muttered, eyes concerned at what he sees. 

techno chuckled sadly "those who have no home are doomed to perish" 

phil stared "can you fix it?" 

techno stared down "yeah" 

"how-"

"i gotta be the lowest form of magic, _human_." 

phil gazed at the prince

"there's a 99% chance i'll die because all my power will rapidly go away in a span of five minutes. it's gon be painful lmao" 

oh 

oh.

it was that moment when phil knew, that techno was destined to dissapear in pure pain no matter what he does. 

so phil made it his challenge to change that. 

he wrapped his arms around techno, "well sucks to be you!" 

techno laughed, and looked up to the stars, "it's been like one hour of us vibing" 

"yeah, let's go back to sleep" phil said, and he stood up with his coffee mug that still had warmth despite the steam fading off. 

techno went back to his couch, eyes closed as he shifted into his comfortable position. his gloves were placed onto the table for once. 

phil entered in his room, forgetting about the taxes when he reached his bed and collapsed into it, face planting at the pillows.

what he will never forget though, was the inked black hands that resembled the sky he saw earlier. 

he smiled sadly, making sure to cook techno's favorite food tomorrow.


	6. six nines :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno goes to school only to teleport unwillingly somewhere else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o

time seemed to tick faster when techno was there, the house just seemed to be more chaotic because of the amount of times tommy would declare war onto his brothers. 

summer was ending and school was about to begin, phil couldnt help but realize techno's daze at the kindergartens that shiftingly held their backpack, going to whatever school their uniform spoke. 

it was only a matter of time until phil asked techno if he knew what school was.

so he did in breakfast, staring at his pancakes that wilbur probably undercooked, he grabbed the honey across the table and asked 

"hey techno do you know what school is?"

the pink man nodded "yeah, i was always the smartest, and phil hummed with wilbur teasing techno about it

"bet your major was clownery- _ouch_ " he stopped before he could finish it when techno kicked wilbur's foot from across. 

techno sighed 

"my school consisted five years of basic magic, i learned dark magic instead which got me kicked out" techno snickered, and tommy stared, confused.

"wait so you never finished school?" the youngest asked, and the cosplayer deadpanned "dude im 16"

wilbur choked upon hearing that, "what? you're saying that you're _not_ a 5 billion year old master?" 

techno facepalmed "the nether moves faster than earth, one day here is a month in the nether." the pink explained

"ooo, so how old actually are y-"

phil interrupted their curious conversation when he suddenly asked out 

"techno do you wanna school here?" 

wilbur gasped out and tommy turned his head to the possible pink student, the pink man stared, eyes turning those demonic souls into stars.

his eyes were sparkling. 

\---

"why is there a lot of people here?" the blonde muttered out, excusing his way out the exit.

wilbur shrugged "it's 50% off tommy" 

phil and techno strolled behind the two, with techno carrying three bags of school supplies, they immediately decided to go back-to-school shopping once the pink agreed to going to school. 

phil looked at the taller beside him walking chalantly, noticing how techno's hair has been growing for some time now, he asked 

"uh has your hair always been pink?" 

the pink boy glanced up to the pink strands that were long enough to see, he nodded "mhm"

"people in earth dont have pink hair" 

"that can be _fixed_ "

"wh-" 

the blonde watched in wide eyes as the pink's hair slowly swapped carefully into a brown, natural looking one.

"what the fuck" he slowly cursed, and that caused wilbur and tommy to look behind, only for them to look as confused as he was.

"techno!" wilbur screeched, he grabbed his guest's hand, fastly darting in a place less crowdy, tommy and phil followed immediately. 

the new brunet questioned, "why-" 

"you can't just change hair colors in public you _moron_!" wilbur hissed out, with techno getting out an "oh" 

tommy barged in the convo "no fuck that! why didnt you do that _earlier!_ " 

techno hummed, shrugging "it's tiring and painful to keep a form that isnt you." he said so casually.

"ohhh" 

the two seemed to understand, but phil went up to techno, holding the brunet's hands "dont use brown hair, it hurts right?" he stared in concern

for a moment, techno's eyes glistened with fondness and suprise, but it immediately turned to cockiness "pffft, i can do this for years, it's just a small headache everyda-" 

he got cut off by the youngest blonde, who showcased his idea proudly "then let's just dye your hair!" 

wilbur nodded at the idea, finally agreeing with tommy for once.

so they did buy it, the small family went off to the store, buying the cheapest brown hair-dye that spelled out "3-1 natural" .

they went home, and followed the instructions while techno sat, eyes bored yet entertained as he stared at the brown-ish stains that dripped in the ceramics.

"the dye looks like shit" the pinkette pointed out, only to yelp in slight pain when wilbur purposely slapped him in the shoulder playfully.

"shut up techno" 

\----

a few weeks has passed, and it was officially the first day of school for the three younger brothers. 

"tommy tell tubbo i said hi" phil reminded as he watched his three younger brothers hop off the car, tommy rolled his eyes "i will" 

"good luck at school guys!" phil exclaimed, waving as the darkened windows of the car roll back up, and the car drifted out, leaving techno, wilbur and tommy to wave back until the vehicle was too tiny to be seen.

"welcome to school techno" wilbur said, going the opposite way of where tommy and techno were supposed to go. 

techno rolled his eyes "thanks" 

and then he strolled to his classroom, with no intervenes happeni-

_poof!_

techno sighed in defeat, facing backwards to glare at the entity that piered right back in dissapointment. 

"hello" techno waved out, his other hand wiping out the sweat on his forehead, he forgot how _hot_ it was in the nether. 

there was scorching fire around the duo, with blaze powder scattered on the ground with no remorse, yet despite the fiery landscape, it was pitch black in terms of athmosphere.

"what happened to you?" the hooded person asked, his face wasnt visible, with only eyes crimson shown with silent rage.

techno scoffed, "no" he said light heartedly.

the entity immediately stormed towards techno who stood still with no fear, eyes levelling with the person who just summoned him. 

the hooded man grabbed techno's shoulders and started to shake the former pink man "you _muffinhead_!, tell me what happened! or im telling ske-"

"okay okay!" techno interrupted, yelping away from his friend's shaky grasp, he stared at his friend's eyes. 

familiar green orbs with the sclera of pitch void. 

the crimson eyes that filled rage was a joke honestly, it was merely green kind eyes that showed earth and space in the nether. 

"okay so-" 

a familiar voice suddenly stepped in "bad did you summon him alrea- _techno!_!" 

the brown haired student watched as his best friend tackles the living shit outta him, skeppy grasped him tightly, with bad joining in with a huff. 

"where the fuck were you?!" skeppy asked, hands punching techno softly. 

techno hummed "in earth-"

"we couldnt summon you! how much magic do you even have?!" 

techno smirked "i have more ender vibes than dream" 

his hooded friend groaned, "skeppy i told you to use the nether portal technique instead of the enderpearl one, it wouldve taken less time and-"

"but it worked!" the black haired man argued, techno rolled his eyes "so why am i here?" 

skeppy huffed at the question, "why are you in earth?" 

"skeppy they tried to make me _kill_ you-" 

"fair point, but why earth of all places? earth isnt a sustainable source of magic you idio-" 

the hooded friend cutted in, and deadpanned "techno you'll _wither_ if you continue this" he stated, glaring at techno's disguised hands. 

techno looked away, eyebrows furrowing. 

skeppy quipped in "oh yeah you're still in disguise, reveal it oh my g-" 

techno sighed, and removed his human form, red eyes turning more sinister and bold, skin shining glowstone that matched the glowing skins of skeppy and bad, 

his tiny fangs etching sharper and longer, with his hair growing longer, thanks to the hair dye he had long pink hair with brown edges.

oh his hands.

_his hands were inked to the void._

the two looked angry and worried at the new sight.

skeppy punched out techno as bad cried out in concern "you idiot!" 

techno hummed in amusement "i know right" 

"oh my gosh your lifespan probably _sucks!_ " skeppy screeched out

techno stared "i dont know why its gaining faster-" 

bad hummed, removing his cloak to reveal emerald clouds "maybe beacuse you've been camping out in a world that cant sustain your energ-" 

"alright alright i get it!" techno yelled out, eyes annoyed in fondness. 

skeppy sighed out "techno why are you even in earth, the end exists-" 

the former prince sighed, his form removing its glow as his hair reached shorter and became the familiar brown. 

"wh-"

the brunnete reached out his hand "join me and you'll see." techno hummed out

bad and skeppy looked puzzled. 

skeppy's eyes furrowed "what?" 

techno snorted "you gotta look human though, apparently they cant have blue hair or pitch black sclera in your eyes" he explained. 

"what the- i'm not-" bad was cutted off by the brown prince, who snapped grasped both their hands, and proceeded to teleport without consent. 

"you idiot!" bad screeched as the air evaporates with purples everywhere, skeppy could only close his eyes, ender teleporting wasnt the safest option. 

the screeches of teleportation was _hell_ so after they fell off from the sky to a unfamiliar field of flowers to the two except techno, the two could only breathe in to be calme-

wait what? 

skeppy breathed in the icy fresh air that was a stark contrast compared to the nether or the end, the end was just plain lines of straight dread and heavy air, but this? 

techno hummed as bad rubbed his eyes out, staring at the lillies that grinned back to him. 

skeppy looked out around, he stood up and breathed once again, he looked down behind him to see techno smugly grinning at him. 

he huffed "shut up techno." 

bad stated clearly, his nose sniffing out the lillies he picked out, "alright i see now." 

techno laughed at the sudden change of opinion of his friends, he grinned "let's be seatmates." 

"what-"

**Author's Note:**

> creds to my gf for inspiring me!! 💕 i love my cauliflower :)


End file.
